koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Qubeley
AMX-004 Qubeley (AMX-004 キュベレイ) is an improved version of Zeon's previous Mobile Armor, the Elmeth. Its main artillery is built into the Qubeley's arms, its guns and sabers sharing the exit slots through its hands. The combined beam weapons can shape into either form depending on the pilot's needs. As opposed to being a floating Elmeth, Qubeley is adjusted to become a Mobile Suit. The remote controlled laser units, or Bits, are modified for accuracy and named Funnels instead. Unlike Bits, Funnels need to re-charge themselves within their containers and cannot be used for extended periods of time. To increase its mobility, Qubeley has three thrusters installed at its shoulder Binders, or wing-like framing. If necessary, the Binders can also double as a type of shield for the Mobile Suit. Together with its powerful Psycommu system, the Qubeley is a Newtype-intensive weapon for Neo Zeon. When Haman used it, it proved more than a match for Hyaku Shiki or Palace Athene. The Mobile Suit's namesake is the Greek embodiment of Mother Nature, Kybele. Both the Mobile Suit and goddess use similar characters for their spelling in Japanese, differing only at the ending for their respective names. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Shoots from one of its beam guns. Can be normally repeated three times. : , : Spinning slash with beam sabers. : , , : Pierces forward with both hands before firing. If the pilot is a Newtype, the suit will use funnels. Otherwise, Qubeley will fire from its beam guns. : , , , : If the pilot is a Newtype, Qubeley will use its funnels to simultaneously shoot eight times around itself. Otherwise, Qubeley hops up and fires six wide shots with its beam guns. : , , , : Cut to the right, dual cut with both sabers, downwards cut with both sabers and a wide dual slash. : lv1: If the pilot is a Newtype, it fires from its funnels with a wide range before it and rushes forward. Non-Newtype pilots use beam guns to shoot with a narrower range. : lv2: Plows forward with a series of continuous jumping slashes. : lv3: Attacks with funnels in a formation if a Newtype; beam guns if not. :Team : Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with sabers pointed downward. : , , , : Slash with beam saber, a punch, and a wide slash with beam saber. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 In the following titles, a pilot has to be a Newtype in order to use Qubeley. Stationary : : Shoots from one of its beam guns. Can be normally repeated three times. : , : Hops up and spins, rapidly firing from beam guns. : , , : Hurls both beam sabers forward like a boomerang. : , , , : Funnels surrounds Qubeley in a circle and fires outwards. : , , , , : Hops up into the air and fires multiple shots from beam guns. Foes hit by the shots are knocked upwards. : , , , , , : Funnels hover above Qubeley to shower shots downwards. Hits several times as they simultaneously fire twice. : , , , , , : Several spinning slashes from beam sabers. :Held (Smash Attack): Wide slash with both beam sabers. : : Assembles funnels to hit randomly to the front before ending with a rushing slash. :Combination : Shoots various shoots from both beam guns, waving each hands forward in a fan formation. Ends by spinning to fire rapid shots. Qubeley's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with sabers pointed downward. : , , , : Slash with beam saber, a punch, and a wide slash with beam saber. : , : Stabs with one of its beam sabers forward. :Aerial : Assembles funnels to shoot in a triangular formation around Qubeley as it flies forward. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Leadership' - Allies' offensive capabilities increase. *'Barrage Shot' - Doubles amount of shots available for C1. *'Heat Up' - Combos will deal greater damage with more hits. *'Ace Killer' - Attack and defense rises based on number of enemies shot down (KO count). Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are similar to previous title except for the omission of Smash Attack. Aerial SP Attack is easier to direct than before. Gains the following addition. : , : Launches funnels to fire in a straight line forward. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Qubeley with the following special requirements. *'Psycommu Antenna' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, defensive power increases. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Haman. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Build up a friendship rating that is at least "Affinity" with Haman and clear at least seven missions. Then complete the following License Mission. :Axis' Mother Nature ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Core 3 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Haman How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Have a character build positive relations with Haman and accept her offer to join Axis. Complete all of the associated friendship missions without giving into Glemy's offer to defect. After reading the Terminal message gained from clearing their stages, Part 4s for Gaza C and Haman's ZZ Gundam portrait will be unlocked. The following Extra Mission should also appear if the player's character has a Friendship rating with Haman. :Don't Underestimate It! ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Space ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits